User talk:HazeShot
Welcome Hi, welcome to Viewtiful Joe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Gran-bruce.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 05:51, January 24, 2010 Adopting Hi. You are doing a great job so far on the wiki, and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck and have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 04:04, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Sorry...I've pointed out that I just don't have the motivation as of now. If it means adminship, though, I'll become as active as needed. Thank you for the consideration. -SalaComMander New name? Hey, it's me again. I was just wondering, seeing as I spend a lot of my time at the Sonic Wiki, I was wondering, should we have a unique name? The Sonic Wiki is known as the Sonic News Network, or SNN. I think to make ourselves more interesting, we need a more interesting name than "the Viewtiful Joe Wiki". Tell me your thoughts. -SalaComMander 07:07, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok then...The first thing that popped into my head was the "Viewtiful Joe Help Desk", but I realized that was stupid. I'm thinking it should have something to do with movies, though, probably a movie theater. (I also thought of "Viewtiful Joe Concession Stand", which is also stupid) -SalaComMander 18:31, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I like those. Especially the "Viewtiful Joe World Cinema". -SalaComMander 23:32, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Should we go with that one? -SalaComMander 00:42, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Then we are in agreement. This wiki shall now be known as the "Viewtiful Joe World Cinema" I'll see if I can work on a logo. -SalaComMander 00:54, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty, I had a feeling I was, seeing as I now have "delete" buttons and such, but wasn't 100% sure. -SalaComMander 00:59, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I use Paint.NET -SalaComMander 01:05, August 25, 2010 (UTC) *facepalm* Yeah, I guess I could've, but since I'm almost done with it, I just need some cool font to write "World Cinema" in and it'll be good to go. -SalaComMander 01:14, August 25, 2010 (UTC) DONE!!! Whadya think? Too pink? (Crap that rhymed) -SalaComMander 01:58, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I just kinda threw it together. I wasn't sure what color to make Joe, I considered black, red, and pink. None of them looked good to me, so I went eith the obvious choice. -SalaComMander 03:39, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I think we should...more specifically, you should, seeing as I don't know how. -SalaComMander 03:46, August 25, 2010 (UTC) < This one? 650 X 800. -SalaComMander 03:51, August 25, 2010 (UTC) It's there right now, and it's too big. -SalaComMander 04:19, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I can do that. 216 x 155 makes it squashed. How about 216 x 268? -SalaComMander 04:47, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Here it is: -SalaComMander 05:04, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Surprisingly, I think it's perfect -SalaComMander 05:13, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Yay! I've made a major contribution! (little-school-girl scream) Ahem...That was embarrasing...But now we're one step closer to making this a respectable wiki. -SalaComMander 05:18, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Not at the top of my head, but if I think of anything, you'll be the first to know. -SalaComMander 05:26, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article. My nominations are: *Alastor *Dante (why not?) -SalaComMander 00:02, September 1, 2010 (UTC) How about FRost Tiger. That's not a bad idea, either, JetMaster...the Frost Tiger page is surprisingly well done. -SalaComMander 00:07, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok...all three of us have agreed on Alastor...let's just go with him... -SalaComMander 00:12, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Let's have JM do it, he could use an extra edit. -SalaComMander 00:14, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Sure I'll do it.JetMaster 00:18, September 1, 2010 (UTC) It's almost October Time for a new featured article. I nominate Fire Leo. -SalaComMander 22:01, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I understand. However, I don't think we should proceed without JetMaster. -SalaComMander 04:19, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I've sent him the message, hopefully we'll receive word soon. (We'll give him 3 days) -SalaComMander 04:27, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Never mind the "3 days" thing...he didn't even need three minutes to respond. We all agree on Fire Leo. Who's gonna do the honors this time? -SalaComMander 04:34, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm...I suppose I haven't, have I? Alright, it'll be done in a matter of moments. -SalaComMander 04:37, October 2, 2010 (UTC) And it's done. I decree that us three take turns publishing the article. -SalaComMander 04:47, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. And with that. I call this monthly meeting to close. -SalaComMander 04:51, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Question? When posting videos on the wikia, do you have to ask permission first or do you just place them on here? -Sinslayer7 November Let's give Silvia some love. -SalaComMander 22:22, October 31, 2010 (UTC) JetMaster has nominated Charles III -SalaComMander 05:07, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I myself considered Joe, but I got to thinking about why we have featured articles in the first place. To my knowledge, the reason we have featured articles is to give the characters publicity. If someone who knows nothing of the series comes here, the featured article should be something they wouldn't automatically look up. Naturally, Joe would be agiven, so making him the featured article would be pointless...at least, that's what I think. -SalaComMander 23:26, November 2, 2010 (UTC) That's why I thought of Joe, too. For the first time...we have a disagreement on what to feature, and it's a three-way tie...I have an idea, though. There's that one guy from a while back, I could ask his opinion. -SalaComMander 17:12, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok then...so now we have a two-way tie, and you with no vote. -SalaComMander 23:29, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Come on...Silvia, the original Damsel In Distress, or Charles III, the very first Boss Joe encountered. -SalaComMander 02:59, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Sinslayer7 just voted for Joe...With your nomination and his vote, that means that Joe wins. I believe it's your turn to change the Featured Article. -SalaComMander 05:48, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes. -SalaComMander 21:30, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving Did ya eat enough? -SalaComMander 04:11, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, isn't that the truth... -SalaComMander 05:02, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Is it December already? Considering it's December, I'd say Frost Tiger is pretty fitting. And haven't you noticed that you can click on my name in my signiture? And the fact that it leaves a timestamp? Before I made my own signiture, that's all I would do is just type "-SalaComMander". Eventually, I got yelled at for it, so I made a signiture of just how I used to sign it, but with black, bold text. Now I sign with "~~~~" At one point, I had a personalized signiture, but it was incredibly stupid: My name is SalaComMander, and my job is to make sure NOBODY is messing around here. NO FALSE INFORMATION You can see why I canged it back, right? So...I vote Frost Tiger on one condition...we mention in the description the fact that it's December. -SalaComMander 00:09, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I agree JetMaster 05:17, December 3, 2010 (UTC) IT'S JANUARY ALREADY?! I nominate Captain Blue Jr., to symbolize the new year. -SalaComMander 22:30, January 3, 2011 (UTC) February Yes, it's February already...this may seem a little obvious, but I nominate Sexy Silvia again. -SalaComMander 02:11, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok then...and I'm getting tired of waiting for JetMaster, so I think you should do it. -SalaComMander 05:24, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Notice about page template changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about a change that just took place on this wiki. This wiki was using a feature called CreatePlates, which was old and buggy. It has been replaced with a newer feature called LayoutBuilder. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. Another thing you may choose to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which is an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through Special:Contact. Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:20, March 22, 2011 (UTC) April I hope you don't mind, but I went ahead and made Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds the featured article. -SalaComMander 00:49, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Have I? I freakin' love that game. One of my favorites teams just so happens to be... -SalaComMander 01:00, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Indubitably. -SalaComMander 01:07, April 10, 2011 (UTC) It's May I say it's finally time we give the Biankies their dues. -SalaComMander 07:48, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but I was thinking making the Bianky the Featured Article. -SalaComMander 21:01, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Your turn, I think. -SalaComMander 21:19, May 1, 2011 (UTC) How's that? -SalaComMander 21:33, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Check it out! I finally figured stuff out! I got this cool new background and a logo up...it's looking more Viewtiful! I'm not so sure about the color scheme of the layout, though... -SalaComMander 07:42, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Reporting image abuse Hi there it seems that user Heuheuheu is uploading some NSFW images to the Red Hot Rumble page http://viewtifuljoe.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Heuheuheu I'd remove them if I could but I don't know how to use a wiki for love nor money =,=. I think I've done this message right, but again I'm very much "how do I wiki" Buzzthebatgirl (talk) 10:16, March 3, 2015 (UTC)